


The Woman With A Thousand Face

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mengapa kalian begitu ingin tau siapa aku sebenarnya? Sedang aku tak pernah sekalipun perduli tentang siapa kalian sebenarnya.” /“Siapapun aku itu tidak pentingkan. Yang terpenting adalah apa yang kalian rasakan saat bersama ku. Benar?” /</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Saat itu hari sabtu tanggal 15 Agustus, aku masih sangat ingat jikalau saat itu adalah malam festival Obon.  
Malam dimana bunyi kemeriyahan dari para pengunjung meredam teriakkan memilukan dari target pembunuhan kami.  
Aku masih sangat ingat hari itu, hari dimana bulan sedang menampakkan cahanyanya yang indah. Hari dimana bulan tengah terlihat bulat sepenuhnya. Hari dimana ‘dia’ menemukan kami digang sempit.  
Matanya yang berwarna azure terlihat indah dan berkilauan dibawah cahaya rembulan. Bibirnya yang kecil berwarna merah menyala tersenyum pada kami.  
Aku masih ingat kala itu, kala dia berkata, “Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?” yang dengan bodohnya diberi anggukkan setuju oleh Danna.  
Sejak saat itu hanya satu hal yang ku rasaakn padanya.  
‘Kebencian’  
.   
.  
“Apa maksud mu Danna? Coba ulangi sekali lagi perkataan mu un!” satu gebrakkan kuat dilayangkan si bolonde pada meja kayu diruang makan yang tak bersalah.  
Yang disebut Danna hanya diam sembari mengoleskan selai kacang kesukaan ‘dia’ pada roti tawar milikknya sebelum menyantapnya santai. Mengabaikan sosok yang menjadi patner sekaligus bottomnya dalam hal apapun. Mengabaikan soulmatenya sejak dia masih kecil hingga setua sekarang.  
Danna berambut merah itu terkikik dalam hati kala mengingat masa lalu mereka dulu.  
“Danna! Perhatikan jika ada orang bicara un!”  
“Iya-iya Dei…” sahut sang Danna calm plus wajah datar.  
Dei atau yang biasa dipanggil Deidara itu menepuk jidatnya frstasi. Jengah diabaikan, dia mengambil insiatif dengan menyeret kursi kebelakang sebelum mendudukkan pantatnya kekursi tersebut.  
“Coba jelaskan pada ku! Apa maksud mu mengirimnya kesana un!” sentak Deidara sambil menyahut roti tawar yang kembali akan memasukki rongga mulut Dannanya.  
“Tsk, kembalikan roti ku Dei. Aku lapar. Kau tak kasihan apa dengan ku?” Dei menatapnya sinis sebelum menyahut, “Lapar? Lapar kau bilang? Dan dimana otak mu! kau pikir bagaimana dengan Ino disana huh? Apa kau tak berfikir bagaimana kelaparannya dia di Plestina sana un!”  
Roti tawar itu kembali berpindah tangan pada pemilik aslinya.  
Sasori tak menyahut memilih diam dan menghabiskan sarapannya.  
Ah, andai saja Ino ada disini pasti dia takkan makan roti dingin dengan selai kacang. Mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan roti panggang dengan susu panas atau kopi hangat sebagai sarapan. Sayang gadis cilik yang dianggapnya seperti adik bahkan anak itu tengah diberi misi ke daerah ditimur tengah sana.  
Merasa tak mendapat jawaban apapun Deidara memilih bangkit dari kursinya sebelum melangkahkan kaki hendak keluar dari dapur.  
“Dei” panggilan dari Sasori membuat Deidara menghentikan langkahnya walau dia memilih untuk tak menghadapkan wajahnya pada sang lawan bicara.  
“Aku melakukannya karena misi, seorang pengusaha kaya berharap dapat membunuh musuhnya yang tengah berlindung di bawah bendera Israel karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengirimnya. Kau tak mau kita pergi kesana kan?” Tak ada sahutan apapun dari Deidara namun Sasori dapat melihat adanya remattan erat ditangan kanannya.  
Sasori menyeringai sebelum berucap, “Toh, kau tak menyukainya bukan.” Tubuh Deidara sedikit menegang sebelum dia pergi dari dapur tanpa pamit.  
Sasori mengendikkan bahu tak perduli.  
.  
.  
Suasana medan perang bukanlah hal yang menyenagkan. Sekarang dia sudah 17 tahun. Tinggal seatap dengan pembunuh bayaran selama 2 tahun sedikit banyak telah membuahkan hasil bagus untukknya. Buktinya selama 2 bulan dia di kamp tentara dia sudah dapat akrab dan berbaur dengan tentara lainnya.  
Sebut saja dia ‘Konan’ disini, nama yang cukup asing bila ditulis namun bila diucapkan terasa familiar. Ya, itulah kesan pertama yang diberikan orang-orang disekitarnya padanya. Tubuhnya cukup mungil namun jangan salah dia cukup gesit. Bergabung menjadi relawan di Palestina bukan karena panggilan jiwa namun karena mengemban sebuah misi dimana negara Zionis telah melindungi musuh kliennya.  
“Kau tak makan Konan?” suara pria asal Itali membuyarkan lamunannya. Konan menganggukkan kepala tanpa bersua sebelum mengekor dibelakang pria berambut orange menyala itu.  
Pria yang bisa dibilang cukup akrab dengannya ini memang memiliki jiwa sosialis yang tinggi berbeda dengannya yang membatasi interaksi pada sesama karena tugas.  
Sosok pria lain terlihat kala dia memasuki tenda makan. Tinggi, kurus, dan berambut merah menyala. Pria asal inggris yang bilang jika dia punya darah Jepang sesendok. Kenapa sesendok? Karena hanya namanya saja yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang Jepang.  
Konan langsung duduk didepan pria bernama Nagato itu tanpa repot-repot untuk antri makanan toh Pein akan dengan baik hati mengantrikan untuknya.  
“Dari tadi Pein mencari mu Konan, kau membuatnya khawatir.” Satu suapan bersarang dimulut Nagato.  
Konan memandang Nagato dalam diam. Pria itu menggunakan ikat kain berwarna hitam pada dahinya membuat gradasi yang cantik pada rambutnya.  
“Begitukah? Maaf aku tidak tau. Perang ini membuat ku stres.” Ujar Konan pada akhirnya.  
“Ah, maaf-maaf membuat mu menunggu lama.” Satu nampan ditaruh didepan Konan sebelum akhirnya pria bernama Pein itu duduk dikursinya dan mulai menyantap makannnya.  
Konan dapat melihat adanya bubur maryam dan roti untuk makannya disana. Entah mengapa membuat selera makan Konan anjlok.  
“Jangan mengeluh nak, walau itu makanan sisa.” Sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pucuk kepalanya dengan mengelusnya pelan sebelum sosok tua bermasker itu pergi ke tenda lain melakukan tinjauan.  
Sebut saja pria tua itu bernama Hanzo, sosok yang bertanggung jawab atas kamp ini. Sosok yang lebih menyerupai kakek-kakek yang berwibawa dari pada komandan perang dengan ribuan taktik jitu dikepalanya.  
“Kau dengar itu bocah, cepat habiskan.” Kali ini Pein yang bicara sambil menyenggol lengannya. Memberi dorongan pada Konan untuk memyendok satu suapan pada mulutnya.  
“Kau mungkin tak mau makan makanan ini tapi percayalah perut mu sangat memerlukannya nanti nak.” Ujar Nagato sambil menunjuk Konan dengan sendok plastiknya.  
Dengan desahan halus Konan mulai memakan makanannya dengan tenang.  
Lagi pula apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari peperangan? Selain kematian dan kelaparan? Jawabannya tentu kemiskinan.  
.  
.  
Hampir setengah tahun Ino pergi ke Palestina untuk menunaikan misinya dan selama itu pula Sasori melihat gelagat aneh kekasihnya.  
Mulai dari dia yang diam-diam memandangi foto mereka bertiga kala berlibur ke Swedia sampai diam-diam menanggis. Sasori juga sering memergoki Deidara yang bolak-balik masuk kekamar Ino dengan alasan yang jelas hingga yang tidak jelas. Contohnya seperti, “Tadi aku melihat ada kecoa terbang yang masuk kamar Ino.” Dan Sasori tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu.  
Deidara juga pernah menarik seorang gadis di Harajuku event dan berteriak jika gadis tersebut adalah Ino.  
Ah, sepertinya rencana Sasori sudah mulai bekerja.  
‘Bagaimana keadaan mu disana baby?’ kirim Sasori pada Ino dibelahan dunia sana melalui akun emailnya yang sudah diproteksi.  
‘Baik-baik saja kok Sasori. Hehe~ bagaimana dengan mu? dan dengan Deidara juga?’  
‘Sebaik saat kau meninggalkan kami nak. Bagaimana liburan mu di Paris?’  
‘Sanggat menyenagkan! Aku juga dapat banyak uang dari misi namun tak pernah sepeserpun ku pakai. Terima kasih pada Nagato dan Pein dua kakak angkat ku yang selalu membelanjakan ku ’  
‘Well, aku ikut senang nak. Ingat dua bulan lagi kau harus pulang. Siapa tau ibu angkat mu merindukan mu.’  
‘Yeah, akan kubawakan banyak sekali hadiah untuk kalian.’  
Sasori mematikan sambungan emailnya beserta menghapus semua bukti-bukti yang ada.  
“Kau sibuk terus sedang apa un?” tanya Deidara ketus.  
“Membenarkan Laptop ku, sepertinya ini kena torjan.”  
“Karma tuh! Karma! Balasan Kami-sama karena sudah mengirimkan bocah tak tau apa-apa ke ladang penuh ranjau!” cerca Deidara. Sasori hanya diam toh tak salah juga Deidara bilang begitu.  
.  
.  
Harum masakkan tercium diindra Deidara. Wangi madu dan adonan tepung yang dipanggang yang tercium menggoda imannya. Matanya mungkin terpejam namun jangan salah otaknya sudah bangun dan dapat memproses bau apa yang menyapa hidungnya ini.  
Waffle dengan isi adonan yang merupakan percampuran dari pisang dan berry dengan topping madu diatasnya. Ini makanan kesukaannya.  
Deidara segera bangun dengan tergesa. Tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya dimana sisi ranjang milik Sasori tidak terdapat pemiliknya.  
Deidara berlari dengan tergopoh kearah dapur berharap instingnya benar soal ini.  
‘Tap’  
Dia diam ditenggah pintu masuk dapur. Mematung tanpa sadar. Didepannya sosok yang dirindukan tampak. Seorang bocah –mugnkin lebih pantas disebut gadis tengah memasak didapurnya menggunakan clemek warna putih.  
Dapur miliknya berinterior seperti bar mini. Sehingga dia dapat melihat sang kekasih berambut merah tengah membaca koran pagi sambil sesekali menyesap kopi disana.  
“Yo, Dei!”  
Deidara mengabaikan sapaan Ino dia lebih memilih untuk berlari kearahnya dan menerjangnya.  
“Bodoh! Untung kau dapat kembali dengan selamat un!” air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa dibendung.  
Sasori hanya diam sambil terkikik geli melihat pemandangan dibawahnya, dimana Ino yang mengumpat tentang badannya yang sakit karena mencium lantai dan juga karena tubuhnya sakit dipeluk terlalu erat oleh Deidara.  
.  
.  
“Hei, Ino.”  
“Hum?” Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut sambil matanya tetap terpaku pada layar ponselnya.  
“Kau tidak pulang ke rumah mu?” dahi Ino sedikit menyeryit heran namun tetap saja matanya masih dengan manis menatap layar ponselnya.  
“Maksud ku, rumah mu sendiri begitu. Kau tidak kangen dengan orang tua mu un.”  
“Tidak.”  
Deidara tidak bertanya lagi, dia lebih memilih untuk mengaduk-aduk gelas berisi lemonnya.  
“Mereka tak membutuhkan ku Dei, jadi aku juga tidak membutuhkan mereka.”  
“Kau…produk broken home un?” tanya Deidara hati-hati.  
“Tidak juga, Ayah ku malas bekerja sehingga perekonomian kami buruk ditambah lagi dia suka main perempuan. Ibu ku terlalu banyak berfikir hal-hal mahal dan membeli barang-barang tidak penting. adikku? Ya, sama saja. Karena itu aku pergi. Mereka membuat ku pusing dengan teriakkan-teriakkan yang membuat sakit kepala.” Terang Ino.  
Deidara tak bersua nampaknya Ino berasal dari keluarga dengan ekonomi dan lingkungan yang buruk.  
“Aku dan Danna lahir di negara berkonflik sebut saja Palestina, karena itu aku tak mau pergi kesana jadi karena itulah kau ditugaskan kesana. Andai saja aku tau, takkan ku biarkan kau pergi.” Deidara melirik Ino dari ekor matanya namun dia sama sekali tak melihat adanya mimik berarti dari Ino.  
“Ah, aku harus pergi.” Ino menyambar tasnya untuk kemudian mencium pipi Deidara singkat.  
“Dia akan kencan tampaknya.” Ujar Sasori yang baru masuk ruang serbaguna sambil menenteng sendok sup.  
“Pffft- kau sedang apa Danna?”  
“Oh, sudahlah.” Sasori kembali masuk kedapur setelah memutar bola matanya.  
Terima kasih pada Ino yang pergi kencan tanpa memasakkan mereka makanan dulu. Jika boleh sebenarnya Sasori maunya fast food saja namun apa daya mereka sedang dalam masa super krisis sehingga harus berhati-hati dalam menarik uang di atm manapun. Dan Dei, dia hanya ahli merakit bom. Terakhir kali dia membiarkan Dei memasak dapur apartement mereka terbakar. Untung tidak parah dan tidak menarik perhatian.  
.  
.  
Lip gloss bening dipoles tipis dibibirnya, eyeliner pekat berwarna hitam terlihat mencolok menghias matanya. Dress berwarna biru tua selutut menghias dengan cantik tubuhnya, ketat dan mencolok. Benar-benar sangat Ino sekali. high heels berwarna cream yang terbuat dari bahan anyaman terpasang cantik dikakinya. Dengan satu sentuhan terakhir Ino menempelkan stiker bergambar ular yang memanjang namun tak begitu besar pada atas mata kakinya. Yosh, dia siap.  
Ino berjalan keluar dari toilet dengan perlahan. Memngabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang memandanya kagum sekaligus benci. Toh sudah biasa bagi Ino.  
Kaki jenjangnya berbelok kearah kiri lurus menuju sasaran.  
.  
.  
“Maaf Sai-kun tadi lama.” Dua tangan disatukan didepan dada memberi gestur permohonan maaf. Yang dipanggil ‘Sai-kun’ hanya diam sambil menebar senyum sejuta rasa seolah kebiasaan gadisnya yang bertapa di kamar kecil sebagai ritual wajib biasa.  
Memilih mengabaikan permintaan maaf sang gadis blonde ia tarik tangan yang lebih mungil darinya untuk berjalan.  
Langkah demi langkah ditapaki, koridor panjang yang memasang begitu banyak lukisan ditelusuri satu-persatu. Jangan tanya Ino bagaimana perasaanya disini. Jika bukan karena misi dia takkan sudi berada disini sekarang.  
Memang sejak kembali dari Palestina Ino diberi kebebasan oleh Sasori untuk memilih misi yang akan dikerjakannya namun tentu tak semua, hanya yang dirasa bisa dikerjakan oleh Ino saja.  
Didunia kriminal Ino lebih sering disebut ‘No Face’ oleh para penyidik. Karena keahliannya dalam menyamar dan meniru sesuatu.  
ino dan Sai masih bergandenngan tangan hingga mereka berhenti didepan sebuah lukisan.   
Ino bukan orang seni sehingga dia sama sekali tak memiliki setitikpun rasa kagum melihat lukisan yang baginya biasa itu, berbeda dengan Sai yang menatap lukisan itu lekat dengan mata yang memancarkan pesona ketertarikkan.  
“Lukisan ini dilukis oleh seorang narapidana pada abad ke 4 masehi, disebuah menara tinggi di Bolivia.” Tutur Sai, sementara Ino hanya menatap lekat wajah Sai. Ya lebih baik memandang pria cantik namun berkullit pucat ini saja dari pada menatap lukisan super biasa itu.  
Sai menolehkan wajahnya kearah Ino kala merasa diperhatikan. Ditarikknya tangan Ino hingga sekarang Ino berada didalam pelukannya.  
“Sa-sai-kun?” panggil Ino.  
Surainya yang tak dikuncir dielus oleh Sai dengan lembut, mencoba merasai surai keemasan yang indah milik kekasihnya.  
“Lukisan ini dinamai ‘Woman Trap’ kau tau artinya?” Sai merasa jika gadis dipelukannya itu menggeleng sambil meneggelamkan wajahnya didadanya. Sai tersenyum lembut sebelum mencium pucuk kepala Ino.  
“Lukisan ini mungkin terlihat biasa. Seorang wanita dengan gaun perak kebiruan yang duduk disinggasana dengan wajah tertutup topeng, yang mana topeng tersebut adalah wajah wanita cantik yang sedang tersenyum.” Ino menatap lekat Sai dari bawah mencoba mencari tau arti lukisan tersebut. Setelah dirasa tak berguna Ino pun bertanya, “Memang artinya apa Sai-kun?”  
“Wanita dan jebakkan.” Ino tak bertanya lebih lanjut begitu juga dengan Sai yang tak ingin bicara lebih lanjut.  
Kemudian keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sudah tampak akan ramai. Sesekali berhenti untuk mengomentari lukisan yang terpajang cantik didinding. Ino bahkan beberapa kali bertanya dengan riang pada kekasihnya disaat dia merasa ada beberapa hal menarik perhatiannya.  
Merasa sudah terlalu capai berputar-putar keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar gedung pameran lukis bertepatan dengan berhentinya sebebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver metalic yang mengantar Shimura Danzo.  
Ino dan Sai berhenti sebentar untuk memberi salam sebelum keduanya berjalan kembali saat mobil mewah tersebut berlalu ke tempat parkir.  
Ino sedikit menengok kebelakang tanpa disadari Sai saat mereka hendak menyebrang jalan. Tampak di depan pelataran Danzo tengah disambut hangat oleh Sarutobi sang penggelar pameran lukis.  
Ino terus-menerus tertawa sambil memeluk lengan Sai erat, keduanya terlibat dalam percakapan yang menyenagkan.  
Saat traffic linght berganti warna menjadi hijau Ino menyeringai kecil sambil menghadap Sai sehingga tubuhnya menyamping. Tanpa disadari siapapun ditengah kerumunan orang yang menyebrang satu peluru tanpa suara ditembakkan.  
.  
.  
Wanita cantik berambut coklat tua terlihat asik mengganti-ganti chanel TV. Sebut saja Matsuri, nama yang indah bak festival Jepang atau kadang juga diartikan sebagai persembahan untuk Kami. Kulitnya yang putih dengan iris hitam kecoklatan hampir sewarna jegala dipadu dengan bibir semerah darah membuatnya tampak menarik untuk dipandang.   
Diliriknya jam besar didinding rumahnya yang sedari tadi masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Dihelanya nafas setengah tak rela miliknya sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur mengambil cemilan.  
.  
.  
“Sayang~ Aku pulang~”  
Matsuri memutar bola mata bosan ketika mendengar suara sang kekasih yang minta nitotic.  
Pria berambut merah cerah itu mendekati Matsuri dari belakang sebelum membuat satu ciuman singkat dipipi kanan sang wanita.  
“Hey, jangan cemberut begitu Matsuri. Ok-ok ini memang salah ku. Aku janji besok kita akan makan bersama dirumah.” Dengan lincah pria itu sudah naik ke sofa dan duduk disebelahnya, bahkan merangkulnya sekarang.  
“Pembohong! Urusi saja keluarga mu yang itu, tak usah perdulikan aku dan calon bayi mu!” sentak Matsuri sambil berderai air mata sebelum bangkit dan lari entah mau kemana.  
“Eh? Bayi?” ulang Gaara tanpa sadar.  
Pria berambut burgundy tampak memutar bola matanya. Masih tak percaya Rei Gaara sang pimpinan yakuza nomer satu Jepang bisa sedungu ini untuk menyadari jika kekasihnya itu mengandung.  
“Apa yang kau tunggu Tuan Muda?” tanya sang Kakak sinis.  
Gaara menoleh untuk melihat Kakak lelakinya merokok dengan damai dibelakangnya. “Apanya?” tanyanya polos.  
“Kejar dia, apa lagi.” Anjuran Kankuro segera dilaksanakan. Secepat kilat Gaara pergi menyusul Matsuri dan menghilang dibelokkan.  
Kankuro memilih duduk disofa tempat mereka tadi berada sebelum mengambil remot TV dan mencari saluran TV yang menarik. Well, yakuza juga manusia kan jadi begadang sampai larut malam ditemani sebungkus rokok dan cemilan adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan.  
.  
.  
“Sekarang Ino sibuk terus un semenjak Danna memberinya kebebasan.” Yang blonde bicara.   
Sasori hanya terkekeh tak menyangkal maupun mengiyakan.  
Memang semenjak Ino berusia 20 tahun tepat 3 bulan lalu, dia sudah Sasori bebaskan mau menggunakan hidupnya. Tak ada lagi larangan pulang paling lambat jam 12 malam maupun minum alkohol hanya boleh 1 gelas saja dan hanya berlaku akhir pekan.  
Ino sudah bebas.  
Sejujurnya Sasori tak pernah berfikir membesarkan Ino akan semenyenagkan membesarkan anak-anak.  
Mengingat sesuram apa masa lalunya dan Deidara membutatnya hanya memperdulikan masalah keselamatan mereka berdua saja sebagai prioritas utama.  
Sasori masih ingat saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu saat Ino dengan berani berkata ingin bergabung. Jujur saat itu yang membuat Sasori mengiyakan perkataan Ino adalah karena diiris Ino seolah terpantul bayangan dirinya dimasa lampau, yang seakan memaksanya untuk setuju.  
“Kau tak perlu khawatir Dei. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Dia anak kita.” Tak ada sahutan berarti dari Deidara selain gembungan pipi sambil menghadap kaca disampingnya yang menampilkan suasana malam jalanan.  
Kalian bertanya mereka akan kemana?  
Mereka akan liburan kepinggiran Tokyo. Ke tempat dimana mereka pertama kali ditemukan oleh Ino.  
.  
.  
“Ah disini tempatnya un!” surai blonde dengan riang melambaikan tangan pada pria yang berjalan oga-ogahan karena masih ngantuk dibelakang.  
Terima kasih pada acara TV semalam yang terlalu seru hingga dia lanjutkan dengan maraton nonton pertandingan sepak bola sampai jam 4 pagi.  
Bangunan kokoh bertuliskan Konoha School terlihat dipelupuk mata. Bangunan besar nan tinggi dengan cat bernuansa biru tua dan putih. Pepohonan besar menjulang membuat suasana sekolah itu tampak rindang. Satu-satunya sekolah dikota itu dan satu-satunya sekolah didistrik itu yang mencampur sekolah dasar, sekolah menegah dan sekolah tinggi dalam satu kawasan.  
Keduanya berjalan kearah pos jaga untuk meminta izin masuk.  
.  
.  
“Ehem jadi?” pertanyaan mengantung dengan alis setengah terangkat dikeluarkan wanita cantik bersurai blonde. Bibirnya merah menyala dengan dahi berhiaskan tanda kecil berbentuk permata. Payudaranya yang besar dibalut oleh balzer ketat berwarna hitam.  
Sebuah tag name terpajang rapi diatas meja kerjanya bertuliskan “Tsunade Senju”. Nama yang cukup familiar dikancah pendidikan Jepang, mengingat marga Senju telah bertahun-tahun menjadi pelopor pendidikan di negara matahari terbit itu.  
“Itu aku saudara sepupunya Ino, perkenalkan nama ku Dei .” Keduanya bersalaman singkat. “Aku dulu tinggal di Afganistan untuk bekerja dan baru kembali hari ini ke Jepang. Aku mendengar jika kelurga kakak ku pindah kemari dan yang aku tau ini merupakan satu-satunya sekolah dan gudang informasi dikota ini, jadi apa aku bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai tempat tinggal keponakan ku?”  
Wanita itu menyandarkan diri ke kursi putarnya. “Apa bukti jika Anda benar-benar saudaranya? Saya melihat adanya kejanggalan dari cerita Anda.”  
“Dibagian mana ya?” Deidara berkata dengan mimik wajah binggung sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas kependudukkannya –yang tentu saja palsu pada wanita tersebut.  
“Kau pergi ke Afganistan untuk bekerja kan namun kau tidak tau dimana keluarga mu tinggal.”  
“Kami sempat berhubungan via surat dan disana keponakan ku Ino berkata jika dia pindah kemari, tapi tidak berkata dimana.” Deidara menunjukkan foto Ino pada Tsunade.  
Iris Tsunade melebar sebelum melempar foto tersebut kelantai dan berdiri.  
“A-ada apa?” tanya Sasori tergagap.  
Tsunade menatap kedua pria didepannya dalam diam dengan wajah pucat. Mengabaikan foto Sasori, Deidara dan Ino.  
.  
.  
Kulit kecoklatan dengan iris emas yang indah dipadu dengan surai kemerahan terlihat melintas dengan anggun dikeramaian. Beberapa orang yang menatapnya sedikit menyeryitkan alis. Bagaimana tidak wanita berwajah asia dapat memiliki kulit secoklat orang afrika, tapi dia tetap berjalan tak perduli.   
Wanita cantik berspatu boots berwarna abu-abu itu melangkah dengan pasti melewati orang-orang disana dengan tampang cuek.  
“Selamat datang.” Senyuman singkat dilemparkan wanita berkartu nama Karui itu pada pria berjas yang menjaga pintu masuk.  
Kakinya melangkah pasti memasuki lift yang terbuka.  
Hanya ada dia diruangan sempit itu.  
‘Tring’  
Pintu lift terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang pria bertubuh tambun. Pria itu tampak tersenyum singkat padanya sebelum menekan tombol menuju lantai 5.  
“Maaf ya, aku menggunakan liftnya lebih dahulu.” Ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum.  
“Tidak masalah, saya ke lantai 7 kok.” Ujar Karui datar sambil tersenyum dingin.  
Melihat tak mendapat respon positif pria itu memilih diam.  
‘Tring’  
Lift terbuka setelah sampai dilantai 5 membuat pria itu mau tak mau harus turun.  
“Ah, Akimichi-san.” Panggil Karui.  
“Ya?” jawab pria itu sambil membalikkan badan menghadap Karui.  
“Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau santap.” Kening pria berambut coklat berstyle spike itu mengkerut tak faham namun dia tetap mengucapkan terima kasih.  
Dalam fikirannya dia mengira bila wanita yang ditaksirnya itu tidak menyukai pria tambun sepertinya.  
Senyum sendu yang dikuat-kuatkan dilemparkan Chouji sebelum dia membalikkan badan hendak melangkah pergi.  
“Ah, satu lagi.” Chouji berbalik menatap Karui yang tersenyum padanya sebelum kembali berucap, “Jika kita bertemu lain hari, mari makan siang bersama.”   
‘Tring’  
Couji menatap pintu lift yang telah tertutup dengan wajah membiru sebelum akhirnya menyentuh tanah.  
Darah kental berwarna kehitaman terlihat mengalir dibirnya. Sebuah jarum berukuran kecil menusuk tepat dinadi tangan kanannya.  
.  
.  
Karui menyeringai kala pintu lift itu tertutup.  
Jangan salahkan dia bila dia membunuh penerus restoran Akimichi yang terkenal itu. Salahkan pelanggannya atau tetap saja salahkan dia yang memilih bekerja dijalan setan untuk mencari uang.  
Dinding lift itu memantulkan wajahnya yang kecoklatan, dengan perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengelupasi kulit wajahnya.  
Perlahan tapi pasti tampaklah kulit putih yang tersembunyi dibalik silicon tipis yang tadi melapisi kulitnya. Bukan hanya wajah, namun juga leher jenjangnya, kedua tangannya hingga kakinya. Silicon tipis itu dikumpulkan dalam sebuah wadah plastik sebelum dimasukkan dalam tasnya.  
Wig berwarna kemerahannya dilepas dan menunjukkan surai kuning pucat sepundak. Bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstick berwarna merah membara.  
‘Tring’  
Wanita yang baru saja berganti wajah itu segera turun dari lift menuju ruangan yang dituju olehnya dilantai 10.  
.  
.  
“A-apa kau bilang un?” tanya Deidara dengan wajah horor tidak percaya.  
“Di-dia sudah mati.”  
“Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin dia sudah mati!” bentak Sasori sambil menggebrak meja.  
Tsunade diam sebelum memberi gestur pada mereka untuk mengikutinya.  
.  
.  
Deidara dan sasori terdiam menatap buku ditangannya.  
“6 tahun lalu, terjadi kebakaran hebat yang melanda festival hanabi di kota ini. Masalahnya dikarenakan adanya masalah teknis. Para murid-murid ku banyak yang pergi kesana untuk menikmati festifal itu meninggal. Salah satunya adalah Yamanaka Ino.”  
Iris Deidara melebar. Tidak mampu mempercayai dan mengerti akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.  
“Korban terbanyak dimilik oleh kelas 3 smp ruang D. Ruang dimana Ino berada. Mereka terlalu dekat dengan tempat kejadian sehingga hanya ada beberapa yang berhasil selamat.”  
“Jadi ada yang berhasil selamat? Siapa saja?” tanya Sasori antusias.  
“Tak banyak, hanya ada 5 orang. namun 4 diantaranya menjadi gila. Mereka bilang sering didatangi oleh teman-temannya yang sudah mati.” Iris Tsunade menerawang.  
“La-lalu bagaimana dengan yang satu?”  
“Dia hilang dimalam terselenggaranya Festival Obon.” Jawab Tsunade sebelum mengambil buku daftar siswa yang dipegang oleh Sasori dan Deidara.  
Dibaliknya lembar-demi lembar biodata siswa tersebut hingga tangannya yang diberi kuteks merah darah itu berhenti. Diserahkannya buku itu kembali pada dua pria muda dihadapannya.  
“Hyuu-ga Ha-na-bi?” eja Deidara.  
“Dia terlahir dari keluarga yang kacau. Orang tuanya sering bertengkar. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang tertutup.” Jabar Tsunade.  
Ingatan Deidara membawanya pada percakapannya kala itu dengan Ino.  
“… Ayah ku malas bekerja sehingga perekonomian kami buruk ditambahlagi dia suka main perempuan. Ibu ku terlalu banyak berfikir hal-hal mahal dan membeli barang-barang tidak penting. adikku? Ya, sama saja. Karena itu aku pergi. Mereka membuat ku pusing dengan teriakkan-teriakkan yang membuat pusing kepala.”  
“Lalu bagaiman dengan adiknya?” tanya Deidara. “Adik? Dia tidak punya adik. Tapi dia punya kakak namanya Hyuuga Neji namun dia meninggal kala musim panas saat kelas 3 sekolah dasar.”  
Deidara pingsan ditempat.  
“Dei, dei! Hei, dei! Bangun!” teriak Sasori sambil membopong Deidara.  
.  
.  
“Aku pulang~” salam penuh kegembiraan dilayangkan oleh Matsuri setelah dia membuka pintu rumahnya.  
Berbagai macam barang belanjaan ditaruhnya sembarangan disofa.  
Tubuh mungilnya dibawah kelantai atas, hendak mencari suaminya yang beberapa minggu lalu memutuskan menikahinya setelah tau dia mengandung buah hati mereka.  
“Sayang kamu dimana? Aku sudah pulang nih~ Aku beli banyak baju-baju bagus untuk mu.” teriaknya dipenjuru ruangan.  
Tak menemukan keberadaan suaminya dimanapun Matsuri memutuskan untuk menuju ruang kerja sang suami.  
‘Tok…tok…tok’  
“Sayang aku masuk~” ujarnya bersemangat.  
Gaara memandang istrinya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia duduk dikursi kerjanya dengan tegang. Iris jadenya tampak dipenuhi oleh emosi.  
“Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Matsuri sambil mendekat kearah Gaara.  
“Ya-ya. Aku baik.” Sentuhan halus dipipi kiri Gaara membuat bendungan yang telah dibangunnya runtuh seketika.  
“Hei, kau kenapa?” tanya Matsuri panik. Gaara hanya diam sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya.  
“Gaara” panggil Matsuri pelan.  
Matsuri tak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya namun dia tau bila suaminya memerlukan pelukan darinya.  
Saat memeluk tubuh istrinya Gaara dapat melihat pria yang menjabat sebagai kakaknya tengah berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu sambil menyulut rokok miliknya. Seolah menunggu Gaara untuk segera menyelesaikan urusannya.  
Air mata Gaara kembali menetes. Tak sanggup harus melakukan hal semengerikan ini pada istri dan buah hatinya.  
Dia terlahir dari keluarga yang kacau. Keluarga yang rela menyekap seorang wanita hanya untuk menlahirkan pewaris kemudian membunuhnya.  
Dahulu dia begitu membenci ayahnya, namun sekarang? Coba lihat dia. Betapa bajingannya dia. Seorang ayah yang bahkan tega membunuh wanita yang dihamilinya atas dasar ‘cinta’ dan membunuh darah dagingnya yang bahkan belum lahir kedunia.  
“Maaf-kan aku Matsuri, maaf sungguh maafkan aku.” Itu adalah hal terakhir yang mampu didengar oleh Mutsuri sebelum akhirnya dia menutup matanya.  
Kankuro hanya diam menatap adiknya dari kejauhan. Iris gelapnya dapat melihat pistol berwarna emas yang jatuh disisi tubuh Gaara.  
Dihirupnya rokok miliknya dalam-dalam. Inilah dunia malam. Dunia yang tak mengenal cinta dan kasih sayang. Dunia dimana dia lebih memilih cinta satu malam dibanding cinta beribu malam yang berujung tragis seperti ini.  
Dadanya sesak melihat adiknya yang menangisi wanita yang dicintainya. Rasanya sama dengan sesak yang menderanya kala dia melihat adiknya yang masih kecil meraung melihat ibunya mati dihadapannya.  
“Ayo pergi, Gaara.” Tak ada sentakkan hanya nada monoton yang lembut hampir seperti bisikan yang keluar dari bibir Kankuro.  
Digeretnya tubuh sang adik menjauh sementara bibirnya masih meraungkan kata cinta tak bermakna –bagi Kankuro.  
.  
.  
Jemari lentik itu bergerak sedikit demi sedikit sebelum iris berwarna jelaga miliknya terlihat. perlahan-lahan iris itu berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan.  
Bibir tipis dipoles lipstick tebal itu menyeringai.  
Tubuh mungilnya bangkit dari lantai dengan pelan sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kantor milik ‘mantan’ suaminya.  
Meninggalkan bercak darah yang berceceran dilantai beserta sebutir peluru berwarna emas.  
.  
.  
“Aku membunuhnya Kankuro.” Ratap Gaara dengan diiringi derai air mata.  
Kankuro tak menjawab, lebih fokus pada jalanan didepannya.  
“Aku ayah yang buruk. Aku bajingan.” Air mata Kankuro jatuh menetes sedikit demi sedikit kala mendengar racauan Gaara yang semakin menjadi-jadi.  
Terima kasih pada polisis dan para penghianat yang telah membuat mereka terpaksa harus mengungsi ke Rusia secepat kilat sambil mengumpulkan sekutu kembali.  
Matsuri hanya satu diantara ribuan orang diluar sana yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka di Jepang.  
Tak berharga? Bukan. Hanya kurang menguntungkan saja.  
Sekarang…  
.  
.  
“Bagaimana Morino-kun?”   
Yang dipanggil hanya diam sambil menyeringai. Untung saja mereka berkomunikasi melalui sambungan telefon jika bukan sudah pasti atasannya ini akan menyeryitkan dahi penuh keheranan.  
“Tepat seperti yang Anda duga Itachi-san. Gaara melarikan diri ketika saya sampai dilokasi kejadian, namun saya menemukan barang bukti berupa darah yang berceceran dilantai ruang kerjanya beserta sebutir peluru berwarna emas.”  
“Kelihatannya sempat terjadi konflik internal.”  
“Aku sudah mengarahkan Ibiki-san untuk melakukan pengejaran kearah timur saat melihat roda ban yang mengarah kearah sana.”  
“Bagus, seperti yang ku harapkan dari mu.”  
“Terima kasih atas pujiannya Itachi-san.”  
…  
Sambungan telfon itu telah diputus namun senyum mengerikan yang terlukis dari bibir Idate masih belum dapat musnah.  
Dimasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantung jas miliknya.  
Dia berkaca didepan almari besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Berkaca didalam kamar yang dulu menjadi kamarnya.  
Ya, benar. Morino Idate sekarang adalah Mutsuri yang dulu.  
Dirabanya wajahnya yang mulus walau sekarang berkelamin pria, sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu.  
.  
.  
“Kesuksesan Kepolisian Jepang dalam menangkap Gaara bukanlah murni karena kerja tim kami sendiri. Morino Idate adalah seorang junior yang sangat berdedikasi akan hal ini. Baru beberapa bulan masuk ke kepolisian namun dia bisa dengan sangat akurat memberi kami kabar terbaru dan teraktual mengenai Gaara dan organisasi Shukaku yang selama ini meresahkan masyarakat. Baik di Jepang maupun didunia.” Satu gelas diangkat sebelum puluhan gelas lain ikut terangkat.  
.  
.  
Angin sepoi membelainya malan ini, membiarkan dinginnya malam memainkan helai demi helaian rambutnya yang berwarna hitam. Iris dark slatenya tertutupi oleh kelopak mata yang memiliki bulu mata lentik.  
“Hei” sapaan halus ditelinga kirinya membuatnya terbangun dari surga kecil buatannya.  
Tanpa sadar dia sudah berada dalam kungkungan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Idate sedikit terkekeh sebelum menyandarkan diri didada bidang sang pria yang lebih tua darinya.  
“Kenapa kau disini? Padahal Kakak mu begitu dengan begitu bangga ada didalam sana.” Sedikit berani Itachi memeluk pinggul kecil melik Idate.  
Idate hanya tertawa sebelum menjawab, “Pertanyaan yang sama untuk Anda. Mengapa Anda tak pernah datang dikonser yang diselenggarakan oleh Adik Anda? Padahal Adik Anda begitu bangga diatas panggung sana.”  
“Menyebalkan.” Desis Itachi sebelum wajah yang lebih mungil itu dibawah mendekat dan bibir Idate dikecup singkat olehnya.  
Tangan Itachi hampir saja masuk kecelah jasnya jika Idate tak mendorong dadanya lembut sambil berucap, “Istri mu bisa tau Itachi-san.”  
“Dan siapa yang akan perduli pada si jalang itu.” Sergah Itachi. “Aku hanya ingin kau, dear.” Tak membantah Idate hanya menyeringai sebelum membalik badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Itachi dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Itachi.  
“Itu salah mu Itachi-san. Mengapa kau tak menunggu ku? Menunggu ku menepati janji ku pada mu. Kau malah pergi dan menikah dengan Haku.”   
“Ya, itu salah ku. Pada akhirnya aku hanya pelampiasan darinya atas cintanya yang ditolak oleh Zabuza.” Idate terkiki mendengar peryataan menyayat hati dari Itachi.  
“Jadi? Apa kau akan membiarkan ku kedinginan disini Itachi-kun?” Idate menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya.  
.  
.  
“Kau ini malah santai-santai makan disini saat melihat berita atasan mu mati diTV.” Komentar Kakaknya Ibiki.  
“Dan apa perduli ku jika Itachi-san mati Nii-san? Tak ada hubungannya kan. Dia terbukti dibunuh oleh Isrinya sendiri Haku-san.” Balas Idate sambil memakan serealnya.  
“Kau benar, namun aku melihat adanya kejanggalan. Maksud ku kelihatannya Haku-san seperti dihipnotis.”  
“Pffft- jangan ngaco Nii-san. Dia hanya berpura-pura saja tuh biar terlihat dihipnotis. Toh, semua orang sudah tau jika dia hanya mengeruk uang Itachi-san sambil menjadikan Itachi-san pelarian karena kisah cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan aktor bermarga Momochi itu.” Ibiki hanya diam tak membalas sebelum beranjak untuk pergi kemarkasnya.  
Idate menatap figur wanita bersurai coklat kehitaman dilayar tvnya dengan tatapan menyeringi.  
“Benar Haku-san. Terus begitu, dan kau akan hidup didunia penuh imajinasi indah bersama kekasih mu Zabuza.” Ujarnya sambil berbisik.  
.  
.  
“Aku pulang~” senyum ramah dilemparkan olehnya yang kembali menjadi Ino pada dua orang tua angkatnya. Sebut saja bernama Deidara dan Sasori.  
“Are? Ada apa? Kenapa kalian diam? Biasannya kalau lama tidak bertemu kan kangen-kangenan gitu~” gerutunya sambil memajukan bibir.  
Deidara menatap Ino dihadapannya dalam diam. Masih sama seperti saat Ino meninggalkan apartement mereka. Masih seceria dan secantik dulu. “Kau…siapa kau sebenarnya?” tanya Deidara dengan nada dingin.  
“Uh? Aku?” tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.  
“Kami pergi ke kota mu 3 tahun lalu. Kami berlibur sekaligus ingin bertemu dengan keluarga mu. dan disanalah kami tau jika…” Sasori tak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia memilih untuk menunjukkan sebuah kertas berisi tabel orang-orang yang telah meninggal. Dimana nama ‘Yamanaka Ino’ dilingkari olehnya dengan tinta merah.  
“Lancang.” Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Ino didepannya kala dia memperlihatkan tentang kertas itu padanya.  
“Mengapa kalian begitu ingin tau siapa aku sebenarnya? Sedang aku tak pernah sekalipun perduli tentang siapa kalian sebenarnya.” Ujarnya pelan, datar tanpa emosi.  
“Siapapun aku itu tidak pentingkan. Yang terpenting adalah apa yang kalian rasakan saat bersama ku. Benar?”   
Sunyi ruangan itu tiba-tiba senyap.  
.  
.  
Ino memandang mereka berdua dalam diam sebelum berlutut dan seolah mengatupkan kedua tangannya kemudian menunduk seolah berdoa.  
Setelah selesai melakukan ritualnya dia pun segera pergi dari apartement itu, bersamaan dengan masuknya Uchiha Sihsui beserta bawahannya yang menggerebek tempat tersebut.  
Ino berbelok kemudian mengenakan hoodie jaketnya kemudian menyembunyikan tangannya yang kedalam saku jaketnya.  
Ino menyeringai, terima kasih pada ‘La Pizza’ yang sudah mau menerimanya sebagai karyawan part-time disana.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC  
maybe :’  
.  
.  
.


	2. bagian 2

Shisui memeriksa mayat yang tengah terduduk rapi didepan mereka dalam diam.

"Tepat seperti info yang kita terima dari Morino-san," gumanya pelan.

Iris yang sewarna dengan arang miliknya menelisik dengan liar kepenjuru ruangan.

Tak ada apapun yang janggal, semuanya tampak biasa.

"Tolong bawa kedua mayat ini, kita akan segera melakukan otopsi saat sampai di rumah sakit," terang Shisui.

.

Ino tersenyum dengan penuh rasa bahagia sembari menatap kaca didepannya.

Wajahnya yang cantik itu dirabanya.

"Ino-san, aku sudah tak memerlukan wajah mu lagi," ucap sosok yang sebelumnya adalah Ino itu.

Dilepasnya kulit tipis yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, dan terlihatlah wajah cantik yang hanya tersisa setegah sementara setengahnya lagi telah terbakar.

Wanita itu kemudian melepas soft lensnya. Terlihatlah iris indah dengan warna lavender yang menenangkan.

Wanita itu kemudian menoleh kearah sebuah foto yang terletak disamping tempat riasnya. Disentuh dan dielusnya potret itu.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat kalian, walau kalian sudah tiada, itu kan yang kalian inginkan?" tanya wanita itu dengan semyum yang terpulas dibibirnya.

.

"Jadi, Sizune-san. Dua mayat yang diketahui sebagai Deidara dan Sasori itu meninggal karena keracunan?" tanya Shisui pada wanita bersurai hitam sepundak tersebut.

"Benar Uchiha-san, sepertinya mereka menegak bisa ular secara bersamaan karena tau tak akan bisa lolos dari sergapan polisi," balas sang wanita sembari tersenyum, sebelum memberikan map berisi berkas-berkas kedua mayat teroris tersebut.

"Ini datanya?"

"Iya, beserta beberapa berkas lain yang ada hubungannya dengan mereka." Ujar Shizune sebelum akhirnya pamit undur diri.

.

"Apa hanya aku dan Itachi saja yang berfikir jika kau dan Shizune itu cukup mesra," kelakar seorang pria baru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, atap.

"Obito Nii-sama," panggil Shisui agak kaget sekaligus sweetdrop.

"Kenapa Nii-sama sembunyi disana?"

"Hahahahahaha~ tadi aku mencari kecoa terbang," jawabnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak berketombe.

"Bohong, Nii-sama paling-paling juga sedang ngintip Rin-san."

"Uh? Rin ya, dia tidak masuk," jawab Obito dengan wajah sendu.

"Oh, sudahlah Nii-sama. Kita disini untuk bertugas." Shisui segera menyeret kakaknya pergi dari rumah sakit.

Tanpa mereka ketahui sosok yang dipanggil Shizune itu telah bergenti wajah menjadi Rin, dan kini tenggah melihat mereka dari layar CCTV.

.

.

"Kau tidak ke makam kakak mu Sasuke-kun?" tanya seorang wanita dengan surai pink yang bersinar.

"Huh? Makam? Makam siapa?" tanya balik si surai raven dengan dengusan dan nada tak perduli.

Mereka sedang berada di apartement milik Sasuke sekarang, sementara sang pemilik tengah tiduran di sofa ruang tengah sang wanita berambut pink sepundak itu tengah membuat teh di dapur yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh.

Wanita cantik beriris emerald itu terkikik geli sebelum dia berujar, "Makam kakak mu, Itachi-san."

"Tidak, tidak penting. Lagi pula aku bukan adiknya, aku ini anak buangan Sakura," tandas Sasuke.

Sakura terkikik geli—kembali sebelum membawa teh camomilenya mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke-kun."

"Bodo amat," balas Sasuke sembari memeluk Sakura yang baru saja mendekat kearahnya.

"Ada apa? Ku pikir kau masih ngambek karena aku kemarin tak datang dikonser mu."

"Ya, aku masih ngambek," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Maaf-maaf, aku benar-benar tak bisa waktu itu. Aku ada pemotretan untuk majalah." Surai raven Sasuke dielus Sakura pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Dobe? Dia masih hidup kok," balas Sasuke judes. Sakura tertawa agak terpingkal "Kau masih cemburu pada Naruto? Oh, ayolah Sasuke-kun, aku sama sekali tak ada perasaan apapun padanya," balas Sakura.

"Selama ini aku selalu menunggu mu, karena aku mencintai mu," lanjut Sakura sembari menyatukan dahi mereka. Sasuke tersenyum sebelum mengecup jemari Sakura.

"Aku senang kau selamat waktu festival itu," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tak menjawab, dia hanya diam sembari tersenyum pada Sasuke.

.

.

Tsunade membolak-balik berkas-berkas lama miliknya.

"Hyuuga Hanabi," panggilnya sembari mengelus potret seorang gadis yang memiliki surai coklat dan iris hampir putih.

Iris madunya diarahkan pada pria didepannya, Shikamaru Nara.

"Jadi?"

Tsunade menghembuskan nafas lelah sebelum bibir berlipstick merahnya berujar, "Dua orang bernama Saso dan Dei Yamanaka kemari 3 tahun lalu, mereka bilang Dei kehilangan kontak dengan saudaranya. Dia memberi ku foto Ino Yamanaka dan menanyakan dimana kiranya mereka tinggal. Saat itulah aku sadar ada yang tidak beres, mereka memberi ku foto Ino Yamanaka dalam sebagai gadis belia, sedang Ino Yamanaka sudah meninggal 6 tahun lalu di saat kebakaran hebat festival hanabi."

"Jadi, karena itu sewaktu kau melihat berita kau langsung menghubungi kami?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, aku percaya ada yang tidak beres."

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi keluarga Yamanaka untuk mengkonfirmasi masalah ini?"

"Sudah, dan yang ku dapat adalah Dei Yamanaka itu tidak pernah ada dalam catatan keluarga mereka." Tsunade mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang dibawa Saso dan Dei beberapa tahun lalu.

"Semuanya palsu," terang Shikamaru, "Mereka terlalu lihai."

"Ja-jadi aku sudah melakukan kesalahan." Tsunade menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan takut.

"Tidak, sepertinya yang mereka incar adalah Ino Yamanaka," terang Shikamaru.

"Akan ku selidiki dulu," tandas Shikamaru sembari membawa berbagai berkas-berkas yang ada.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang," seorang wanita cantik bersurai kuning pucat terlihat, surainya yang indah dikuncir empat.

Shikamaru tersenyum pada istrinya sebelum dia mendekat dan mencium kening wanita itu.

"Maaf, aku pulang terlambat. Tadi aku banyak tugas dikantor."

"Tak apa,masih jam 11 malam. Kau mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" tanya sang istri.

"Aku mau makan dulu saja."

"Akan ku siapkan."

Shikamaru menatap istri yang dicintainya dalam diam. Walau cerewet dan keras kepala dia tetaplah satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya.

Shikamaru mulai membuka berkas-berkasnya dimeja makan bersamaan dengan dia yang mulai memakan makanannya.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali,"tutur istrinya Temari.

"Hah~ memang merepotkan, aku juga tak tau mengapa aku masih sangat betah menjadi detektif," balas Shikamaru.

Temari tersenyum sebelum kembali pada aktifitas utamanaya, merajut syal.

"Bukankah musim dingin masih lama, kenapa sudah mulai merajut?" Shikamaru menatap sang istri dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku hanya ingin membunuh waktu saja kok," jabar sang istri.

"Kepala ku agak pening melihat semua berkas ini." Shikamaru memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan.

"Apa begitu rumit? Tumben sekali." Temari segera menghentikan kegiatannya sebelum akhirnya mendekat pada sang suami. Dipijatnya pelipis suaminya dengan perlahan, hingga terdengar lenguhan nikmat dari Shikamaru.

"Ini sangat rumit. Kau tau, ini adalah teka-teki yang rumit. Maksud ku untuk apa buronan internasional mencari seorang gadis yang sudah mati dan berkalang tanah? Dan yang lebih membuat ku binggug adalah gadis itu sudah mati 6 tahun lalu tapi buronan itu bisa memiliki potret sang gadis saat berusia 17 tahun, dan lagi itu bukan photoshop! Gila kan," terang Shikamaru pada istrinya.

"Mungkin itu cuma pengalih perhatian saja," balas Temari.

"Maunya sih aku berfikir begitu tapi, aku masih perlu beberapa konfirmasi lagi."

"Kurasa itu tak perlu, bagaimana jika aku saja yang menerangkan," ujar Temari sembari kembali duduk pada kursinya semula.

Jemarinya yang lentik kembali merajut syalnya dengan tenang, mengabaikan raut suaminya yang tampak binggung.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Coba kau buka halaman terakhir dari daftar siswa itu." Shikamaru menurut, dengan segera dibukanya, dan dia terkejut mendapati nama Temari ada didalamnya.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah syok.

"Kami...dulu kami pergi bersama-sama untuk melihat pesta kembang api. Malam itu sangat indah, kami semua memutuskan untuk mendekat lebih jauh. Wali kelas kami Shizune-sensei juga bersama kami waktu itu. Naas, kami terkena ledakan karena kebakaran hebat. Semuanya habis, semuanya musnah. Yang selamat hanya 4 orang. Hanabi Hyuga, Ten Ten, Shion, dan Sara..."

"Tu-tunggu ber-berarti ka-kau..." Shikamaru tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ya- aku sudah tiada," ucap Temari sembari membuka topengnya. Kulit sintetis dari silikon terlihat, menampakkan wajah cantiknya yang hanya setengah.

"Begitupun dengan mu kan, Shikamaru-kun," panggilnya pada jasad sang suami. Wanita itu diam, sebelum dia tersenyum dengan sadis.

Tak ada rasa sesal diwajahnya karena telah membunuh seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai suaminya.

"Ten ten, Shion, Izumi, dan Sara menjadi gila karena mereka tak sanggup terus menerus diganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata. Mereka hanya ingin untuk hidup, mereka ingin menuntut balas. Pada dunia yang melupakan mereka. Mereka adalah makhluk yang penasaran yang penuh dandam dan haus darah."

"Awalnya aku juga ketakutan, tapi perlahan itu sirna. Aku menggunakan otakku untuk membuat mereka semua tetap hidup. Aku belajar untuk menggunakan topeng untuk membuat mereka seolah hidup, selain itu juga untuk menyembunyikan wajah ku yang seperti ini, kemudian aku bertemu Sasori dan Dei dan aku belajar keterampilan untuk membunuh. Memuaskan hasrat ku..."

"Sedikit demi sedikit aku dapat menghidupkan mereka, kemudian aku menggunakan wajah teman-teman ku yang sudah mati untuk berbuat semau ku."

"Hahahahaha.... Itu benar, sejak awal aku memang bukan orang baik. Ibu ku adalah istri pertama, ayah ku menikahinya hanya karena harta dan tuntutan keluarga. Ayah ku tak menyayangi kami, kami dibuang bak sampah hingga akhirnya ibu ku pun mati."

"Aku kalut, waktu itu aku hanya anak kecil yang dikuasai amarah, jadi aku membunuh Hanabi Hyuga anak kedua dari istri kedua Ayah ku, aku mengecat rambutnya agar sewarna dengan surai ku dan menukar jasad ku. Ku gunakan itu untuk menipu semua orang, dan tak ada yang tau akan semua itu. Itu karena sejak awal Ayah ku tak menyayangi ku! Jadi dia menolak diadakannya otopsi..."

"...Tapi, itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Aku membunuh anak pertamanya beberapa bulan kemudian, Neiji Hyuga. Aku memberinya racun, pada obat demam yang akan dia minum. Dan kembali tak ada yang tau akan hal itu, aku yang dulunya merupakan anak ke 2 yang disia-sia. Aku yang dulunya merupakan anak sahnya yang tak diakui. Sejak saat itu menggunakan nama Hyuga Hanabi dan menggantikan tempatnya. Aku diperlakukan bak putri, padahal dulu waktu aku menjadi anak sahnya, sebagai Hyuga Hinata aku tak pernah diperlakukan begitu. Aku marah dan aku benci, aku butuh lebih dari itu semua sebagai kekuatan..."

"...Saat itulah kebakaran itu terjadi...itu membuatku dapat melakukan segalanya...hahahahahahahaha~" wanita yang kini diketahui sebagai Hinata Hyuga itu tertawa terbahak sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dan berputar-putar sembari terkiki geli.

"Nah~ sekarang giliran ku membereskan Gaara,"ujarnya penuh sadisan.

.

.

.

The Woman With A Thousand Face

.

.

.

Gaara masih tetap menangis didalam sel tahanannya, dia tak bergeming walau berulang kali sipir memperingatkannya untuk tenang.

Banyak sudah tenaga ahli yang didatangkan hanya untuk membuatnya tenang, tapi tak ada satu pun yang mampu membuatnya diam.

Saudaranya Kankurou sudah lebih dulu menghadap Yang Kuasa dalam baku hantam beberapa bulan lalu. Rencanannya Gaara pun akan menyusul tak berapa lama lagi.

Tangisan pilu itu mengundang seorang sipir untuk mendekat, bunyi sepatu bootsnya terdengar menggema, namun tak membuat Gaara berfikir untuk sekedar menenggok kearahnya.

Sudah berhari-hari berlalu dan Gaara masih belum dapat melupakan bayangan saat dia harus membunuh istri yang dicintainya, beserta darah dagingnya sendiri.

Dia kejam, dia tak berperasaan.

Gaara kembali terluka.

Air matanya telah habis, tapi Gaara tak perduli.

Suara piring yang bersentuhan dengan lantai terdengar.

"Makanlah," ujar sang sipir pelan.

Gaara tak menyahut, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Makanlah, Gaara-kun" irsi jadenya melebar saat mendengar suara yang sangat mirip dengan milik mendiang istrinya.

Dor

Tak sempat Gaara melihat dan jantungnya telah tertembus sebutir peluru.

"Kalau kau tak mau makan, kau tidur saja ya~" ujar sang sipir dengan nada jenaka.

"Ma-matsuri.." panggil Gaara lemah.

Dor

Kembali peluru dilesakkan pada pria bersurai maroon tersebut.

"Membusuklah di neraka," ujar Hinata yang mengenakan wajah Mutsuri dengan suara jijik yang ketara.

Merasa tubuh milik Gaara sudah tak bernyawa wanita itu pun segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

Bandane masih seindah dulu. Kota kecil yang menyimpan sejuta cerita baginya.

Hyuuga Hinata pulang ke kampung halamannnya, pulang ke rumahnya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti, melewati deretan rumah-rumah yang berjajar rapi.

Satu tujuannya, makam...

Ya, benar. Makam, makam semua teman-temannya dan makam ibundanya tercinta.

Hinata melirik makam keluarganya dengan wajah jijik, bayangkan saja makam ibunya yang pewaris utama Hyuuga harus tergusur oleh makam istri keduanya dan anak-anaknya.

"Izumo-san,"

"Iya, Nona," sahut sang pelayan.

"Tolong kau pindahkan makam wanita itu, kedua anaknya dan suaminya yang menjijikkan itu ke kompleks bunkei. Mereka tak pantas dimakamkan disini." Izumo tak menyela, bukan salah sang Nona jika dia dendam pada ayahnya yang berasal dari golongan bawah yang telah menyia-nyia kan dia dan ibunya.

"Akan segera saya lakukan," sahut Izumo sebelum undur diri.

Hinata melangkah dengan tegap kearah depan, lurus pada makam Ibundanya.

"Ibu, aku berhasil. Aku kembali dengan sukses," ujarnya sembari meletakkan bunga mawar berwarna putih pada makam tersebut.

Dirabanya wajah cantiknya yang kini tampak mulus kembali. Terima kasih pada keahaliannya dalam mempuat ribuan wajah. Kini Hinata adalah seorang bidadari dari surga. Pewaris keluarga utama dan kekayaan utama Hyuuga.

Tak ada yang tau. Semua informasi keluarganya adalah rahasia.

Ya, benar. Itu karena yang Ayahnya perlihatkan pada dunia adalah kehidupan kacaunya dengan istri pertama dan anak-anak yang dia sayangi dari istri kedua.

"Tetima kasih Ayah, kau membuat ini semua berjalan mulus," bisik Hinata dengan seringai jelas diwajahnya.

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.


End file.
